


France, 1944

by Syrena_of_the_lake



Series: Syrena's 3-sentence fics [5]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Chronicles of Narnia - Kangarooverse, kangaroos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/pseuds/Syrena_of_the_lake





	France, 1944

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heliopause](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliopause/gifts).



There was little Peter had enjoyed more on this campaign than liberating the Paris Zoo. The whole idea of zoos still made him shift uncomfortably, but when he heard one of the boys was going to box a kangaroo, Peter put aside all ethical dilemnas - there was only one thing he could do. "Put me down for ten quid," he said with a grin, "on the Kangaroo."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Going Down Swinging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965455) by [Heliopause](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliopause/pseuds/Heliopause)




End file.
